


This Time You've Gone Too Far

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [37]
Category: Family Matters (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Steve goes too far in trying to show Laura how much he cares.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	This Time You've Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Family Matters  
Title: This Time You've Gone Too Far  
Characters: Laura Winslow and Steve Urkel  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warning: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Steve goes too far in trying to show Laura how much he cares.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: William Bickley and Michael Warren own this show and thee characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Violate

PUtP # 37: This Time You've Gone Too Far

An odd noise woke her. Laura sat up in bed and screamed at a figure in her room. When the figure screamed, too, she knew it was Steve.

"Love muffin, it's okay! It is I, Steven Q Urkel. I've come to profess my undying love for you by giving you gifts."

Laura screamed again and turned on the lamp. "Steve! You scared me. Get out! This time you've gone too far."

"But Kitten, I wanna show you my love for you." Steve said and looked at her.. 

Laura sighed. "You need to leave. You're making it hard for me to trust you."

Steve paused where he was. "Well, I'd never violate your trust, Laura. I wanted to prove my love to you."

Laura felt bad for the geek. "Steve, look. I like you, too, but only as a friend. This thing where you tell me you love me has got to stop. I'm not gonna date you."

Steve said, "Maybe not now, my pet, but I've got presents for you. You'll like them so much, you might even given me a kiss.." 

Laura groaned. "Steve, go home."

Steve nodded and said, "No sweat, my pet. I'll see you tomorrow." He left a few moments later.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
